Business cards are an important part of commercial life. People meeting for the first time exchange cards within the first few moments of their engagement, Generally, cards are carried in a pocket and in some cases in a business card holder. In the case of a business card holder it is inconvenient to use two hands in order to extract a business card. This is true particularly at receptions where one hand may already be holding a glass containing a beverage.
Business cards stored in a pocket can be accessed with one hand only. The breast pocket on a man's suit jacket is very convenient for holding cards to be accessed in this manner. However, loose cards inserted into the breast pocket generally fall deeply down into the pocket and are not readily accessible. In particular, it is not always possible to extract a single card, particularly without turning and looking to view the pocket as the card is extracted.
It would be desirable to provide a convenient holder for containing and dispensing business cards. This invention addresses the stated objective.
The invention in its general form will first be described, and then its implementation in terms of specific embodiments will be detailed with reference to the drawings following hereafter. These embodiments are intended to demonstrate the principle of the invention, and the manner of its implementation. The invention in its broadest and more specific forms will then be further described, and defined in each of the individual claims which conclude this specification.